Quelqu'un à trahir
by Milou-sarcastic-yaoiste
Summary: "C'est ce que tu es, ou du moins ce que tu as été. Un traître"


Coucou tout le monde !

Voilà un OS écrit pour la Nuit du FoF à vingt-et une heures sur le thème Traitre.

C'est canon. Plus ou moins.

 _ **Quelqu'un à trahir**_

Riku regarde la mer. Elle n'a pas changé, depuis tout ce temps, elle est toujours semblable à elle-même, quand eux ont tellement grandi. C'est infime, mais il entend des pas sur le sable. Il espère que ça n'est pas Sora. Il ne veut pas le voir. Pas lire dans ses yeux l'innocence qu'il a trahie. Qui que ce soit, la personne s'assied à côté de lui. Riku ne tourne pas la tête. Il ne veut pas de ce corps qui lui montre sa traîtrise. Mais la voix qui résonne n'est pas celle de Sora. Il respire mieux.

« Tu devrais pas être avec eux tous ? Sora arrête pas d'regarder vers la plage, c'est gonflant.

—Je peux pas.

—Attends, j'te montre, tu te lèves, un pied devant l'autre et tu recommences. »

L'autre, que Riku sait être Vanitas sans même l'avoir regardé, rit de son espèce de ricanement malsain. Sora dit que ça le met mal à l'aise. Il transpire les ténèbres, Vanitas. Mais Riku n'arriva pas à s'en formaliser, et ce rire lui plaît. Ça devrait lui faire peur. Vanitas représente tout ce qui l'a un jour attiré vers les ténèbres. La puissance. La liberté. Riku l'entend s'affaler dans le sable. Il l'entend sourire. De son sourire malsain. Ça lui plaît.

« Tu vois très bien ce que je veux dire.

—Quoi ? T'aurais peur, Riri ? »

Ce surnom est odieux, et laid. Mais Riku ne dit rien, parce qu'il est prononcé avec cet éclat dans la voix, comme un néon cassé qui tente de briller encore. Vanitas continue.

« Peur de les affronter parce que tu les as trahis.

—Lâche-moi.

—Couard, en plus de ça. Couard et traître. »

Sans le regarder, Riku lui balance une poignée de sable, et en reçoit une dans les cheveux.

« Tu ne veux pas te l'entendre dire. C'est pourtant ce que tu es. Un putain de traître. »

Riku soupire en regardant la mer. Il sait que l'autre à raison et c'est de loin le plus douloureux. Il n'y a que la vérité qui blesse, comme on dit.

« T'es pas mieux. »

Vanitas fronce les sourcils et accroche ses yeux à une étoile en particulier, qui brille pas trop.

« J'ai jamais trahi personne.

—T'as jamais eu personne à trahir. »

C'est sorti tout seul, et Riku se demande s'il n'a pas été trop loin, parce que s'il n'y a que la vérité qui blesse, il reste certaines vérités qu'il vaudrait mieux taire, parce qu'elles sont déjà tellement présentes dans les silences. Vanitas finit par rire à nouveau, comme s'il ne savait faire que ça, c'est son attaque et sa défense, sa manière de se fermer et de s'ouvrir aux autres. Riku ne sait pas comment il doit prendre ce rire-là.

« C'est vrai. »

Peut-être un mélange de tout ça, dans le fond. Après un long moment, Vanitas poursuit.

« J'ai jamais eu personne à trahir, toi, même maintenant, tu peux. Tu peux encore les trahir parce qu'ils e font à nouveau confiance. T'es un traître, en tout cas tu l'as été, et ils continuent à te regarder comme avant tout pareil. Quels cons. T'as de la chance. »

Riku baisse les yeux. Puis les redirige vers la mer. Vanitas écarquille les yeux comme une étoile filante passe dans le ciel. C'est peut-être ça, la plus grande différence entre eux, Riku regarde au loin et Vanitas en haut. La vie de Riku est une fuite en avant, celle de Vanitas une élévation imaginée, qui s'accompagne des déceptions habituelles. Encore une fois, Vanitas à raison, et l'argenté se dit qu'il devrait rejoindre la petite fête qu'ils avaient organisé pour leur grand retour aux îles, mais il ne s'en sent pas l'envie. Il y a cette tristesse, dans la voix de Vanitas, qui lui rappelle la solitude des ténèbres et qui le pousse à rester encore un peu. Au moins à dire quelques mots, un peu de vérité qui panse les blessures du reste.

« T'as jamais trahi personne, c'est plutôt un bon point, non ? Tu n'as jamais été autre chose que toi-même alors … Alors j'imagine que je peux te donner ma confiance. Fais-en ce que tu veux. »

Et le rire de Vanitas, cette fois, est juste sincère. Il ne pourrait jamais dire qu'enfin, il a un ami, rien que de le penser le tue d'une overdose de niaiserie, qu'il laisse à Ventus. Mais il a quelqu'un … quelqu'un à trahir.

.

.


End file.
